Power generators convert mechanical energy or solar energy into direct current (DC) power, which can be transmitted through a power line to a power inverter that converts the DC power into an alternating current (AC) power. Efficient power transmission between each power generator and the power inverter requires impedance matching. Unfortunately, the performance of a particular power generator may vary during operation. For example, clouds may cast shadows on solar panels, causing a significant drop off in power generation from the particular solar panel. In another example, wind speeds may vary, causing the power production of a particular wind turbine to vary. With such variations, the internal impedance of the environmental transducer may also vary.